


It's a Secret

by viktors_ass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktors_ass/pseuds/viktors_ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata hasn't told his teammates that he's gay. He also hasn't told them he has a boyfriend. Also his boyfriend is Oikawa. No worries cause OIkawa just comes on by and reveals it to everybody for him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MooksMookin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooksMookin/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to my child, mooksmookin. Your mom and I are so proud of you.
> 
> (I didn't do any grammar checks or anything for this so if there are mistakes I am sorry!)

Hinata had a secret. A very BIG secret. 

_Grand King: Do well at practice! I’m cheering you on ( *• ̀ω•́ )b I love you Shou-chan~ ♥（ﾉ´∀`）_

He was dating the captain of Aoba Johsai’s volleyball team, Oikawa Tooru, and he hasn’t told anyone yet. The only people who know are the entirety of Oikawa’s team. And school. He told everyone who would listen, according to Iwaizumi-san. 

Hinata hurried into the clubroom to change for practice, setting his phone on a chair he greets his teammates and begins changing. Meanwhile, his phone is vibrating nonstop on the chair and it doesn’t go unnoticed by everyone else in the room.

Kageyama is the first to comment. “Oi, dumbass! Turn your phone off it’s annoying.”

“Hinata who’s texting you so much? A girlfriend? Tell your senpai!” Tanaka walks up to Hinata looking both proud and slightly irritated at the thought of his kouhai having a girlfriend instead of him. 

Hinata hurriedly picked up his phone to see message after message of Oikawa pestering him for not saying “I love you” back. So Hinata quickly sent the “I love you” and an apology before shutting off his phone and throwing it into his bag, completely unaware of the tell tale blush creeping up on his face. 

“So it is a girlfriend.” Tsukishima smirked. “She must still be in grade school to go out with someone as short as you!”

Hinata ran up to Tsukishima, glaring up at him. “You wanna fight?” 

Tsukishima just laughed and walked away. 

“Why don’t you bring your girlfriend to practice then!” Nishinoya suggested. “We want to see who has captured our kouhai’s heart!”

“NO!” Hinata shouted quickly and everyone looked at him confused. “I mean, they’re pretty busy so I don’t think it’s possible.”

Hinata blushed looking at his feet.

“I knew there was no way you had a girlfriend.” Tsukishima laughed.

**LATER**

Practice had ended and everyone was cleaning up in the gym. Hinata checked his phone and to his horror saw his world come crashing down before his eyes.

_Grand King: Shou-chaaaaaan I’m boreeeeeed (・´з`・)_

_Grand King: Iwa-chan won’t talk to me ヾ(○｀з´)ﾉ!!!_

_Grand King: How’s practice going? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_Grand King: We should hang out! It’s Friday how about a sleepover! (*≧▽≦)_

_Grand King: My parents aren’t home this weekend~ （○゜ε＾○）_

_Grand King: I’ll come pick you up after practice. (´ﾟ◞౪◟ﾟ｀)_

_Grand King: I’m on my way to Karasuno right now! ┏( ゜)ਊ゜)┛_

_Grand King: I’m heeeere~ ((（；-д- ）=3_

_Grand King: I’ll just meet you at the gym! See you in a few Shou-chan~ (人´З`)_

The last text was sent a minute ago. That means Oikawa is almost to the gym. Hinata screamed and started running towards the door hoping to catch Oikawa before he could make it to the gym. No one knew he was dating Oikawa, or even that he was gay, but he knew that was about to change unless he could stop his boyfriend in time.

Everyone looked at Hinata, but quickly sent their focus to the doors when they opened.

“OIKAWA-SAN!?” Kageyama yelled out.

Oikawa ignored him and walked straight to Hinata, who was frozen in a running stance. 

“Hello Shou-chan!” Oikawa pulled Hinata into a hug and kissed the top of his head.

Everyone stared in disbelief. 

Daichi was the first to speak. “Oikawa… you and Hinata are…”

“Dating.” Oikawa finished the sentence.

Kageyama, Tanaka, and Nishinoya all broke their silence at the same time. “WHAT!?”

Tanaka and Nishinoya ran over to Oikawa with menacing looks on their faces. 

“Oi oi oi, you better not be messing with our kouhai, pretty boy!” Tanaka threatened.

“Yeah, if we find out you hurt him you won’t be looking good anymore!” Nishinoya added.

“Calm down you two!” Sugawara chided them. “You’re probably making Hinata feel really uncomfortable right now.”

At the mention of Hinata, Oikawa stepped back from Hinata a little to see his face furiously red and the begging of embarrassed tears in his eyes.

“Tooru-kun…” Hinata whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear. “I hadn’t told anyone yet…”

Sugawara came to Hinata’s side, pushing Oikawa out of the way. “Hinata, It’s okay. I know you probably want to tell us when you were ready, but don’t be upset!”

“Shouyou, I’m sorry for outing you like this. I didn’t mean for it to upset you.” Oikawa frowned, looking rather put out with himself.

“It’s fine Tooru, I shouldn’t have been scared to tell my teammates about us.” Hinata said, looking up at Oikawa.

“There was no need to be scared Hinata! We wouldn’t get mad at you for that!” Asahi reassured. 

“Yeah! I don’t know why I was so worried about it.” Hinata smiled a little. “You guys are my friends!”

“Shou-chan, I really am sorry, if it’ll make you happy, tomorrow I’ll toss to you as much as you want!” Oikawa beamed at him.

“REALLY!?” Hinata yelled, jumping up and down in excitement. “You’re the best Tooru-kun!”

The look on Oikawa’s face showed how exhausted he already was just thinking about Hinata’s endless energy. He really will be tossing to him ALL day tomorrow.

“Well we should get going if we’re going to go to my house.” Oikawa grabbed Hinata’s hand. “Bye everybody!” 

Oikawa waved. “Bye, Tobio-chan!”

Kageyama frowned. 

“Shou-chan, if you come to my school, I can toss to you ALL the time!” Oikawa smiled, trying to get on Kageyama’s nerves with his comment.

“Oi! Hinata you better not switch teams, dumbass!” Kageyama yelled. 

“Maybe I will! Tooru doesn’t yell at me or call me names all the time!” Hinata shouted back at his setter. He was just joking, he wasn’t going to go to Oikawa’s school, but he wanted to tease Kageyama a little.

Sugawara was calming Kageyama down as Oikawa and Hinata made their exit, hand in hand.

“You know, Shou-chan. I really am sorry.” Oikawa spoke softly.

“I know; I wasn’t really upset with you.” Hinata smiled up at his lover.

“Wha-What!?” Oikawa looked at his small boyfriend in shock.

“I just wanted to make you feel bad so you would toss to me!” Hinata laughed at the surprised expression on Oikawa’s face.

“You sneaky little brat!” Oikawa laughed with him.

They made their way to Oikawa’s house, laughing and holding hands the whole way, only stopping for quick kisses along the way.


End file.
